


Kapkan/Bandit one shot

by Ruaniamh



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bandit on a mission to be the biggest slut on base, Bandit you've bitten off more than you can chew, M/M, Teasing, drunken bets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 06:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16236371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruaniamh/pseuds/Ruaniamh
Summary: Bandit is on a mission to prove that he's the biggest slut on the base.(I'm also garbage with titles.. Couldn't think of one, sorry.)





	Kapkan/Bandit one shot

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for kiki_92 for beta reading <3

It was a well known fact around the base that Bandit had… A very high libido. One night he made a drunken bet with Jäger, that he could charm the literal pants off of any of their colleagues. Since then, he has been a man on a mission. Jäger was the first, of course. It was that same night and the engineer was always down for sex. 

There was really no rhyme or reason behind who he chose next. It was usually just whoever happened to be the first to cross his path that day. Some were easier than others, some agreed immediately, while others were more apprehensive and took a bit more seducing. He never pushed it too far if they made it clear that they were not interested, however, and boy did some make it clear. When he tried to woo Ash, he just ended up with a furiously red hand print on his left cheek. Apparently “I heard that red heads are better at fucking than anyone else, want to help me test that theory?” wasn't a good pick up line. Twitch was one of the few who were completely off limits, if only because she was with Cav, and while he would never admit it, he was absolutely terrified of her. He knew that if he even so much at looked at Twitch, Caviera would castrate him and he would rather not risk his most vital and favourite organ for a booty call. 

Alright so  _ maybe  _ he couldn't charm his way into  _ everyone's  _ pants, but he didn't let any failed pursuit discourage him. He could still seduce most of his colleagues, he just didn't have to tell Jäger about the ones he couldn't. 

While the women were fine and dandy, Bandit preferred men. Rook was his last fling. The young Frenchman was a bit hesitant at first but in the end, couldn't resist Bandit's ways. He was pleasantly surprised when he discovered that Rook got off from being spanked. Not something he would have expected from the lad, but he enjoyed it immensely. Bandit made a mental note to sleep with him again in the future. It was definitely his favourite part of this little challenge of his, finding out someone's fetish. Only a couple of his  colleagues that he's slept with so far have been completely vanilla, and therefore completely boring. Whether if it was with toys, bondage, or hot candle wax in the case of Thermite, Bandit preferred to spice things up in the bedroom. 

Today, he set his sights on Kapkan. The hunter was in the showers after a long, hard day of training. He was the one only other person currently occupying the room, other than Bandit himself. Perfect. Bandit stripped off his sweat soaked clothes and took a spot suspiciously close to the Russian, earning a sidelong glance. Bandit merely looked back, and with a cheeky wiggle of his eyebrows, addressed the other man with a simple “Hey.”

“What do you want, Brunsmeier?” 

“Can't a man take an innocent shower without being accused of ulterior motives?” Bandit pouted, feigning hurt. 

“Not you, no.” The Russian smirked. They went back to showering in silence for some time and it seemed to Kapkan that that was it. It wasn't, of course. Bandit was stealing glances when he could, watching Kapkan as he washed himself, hot water and soap running down over thick muscles that had him practically salivating. This didn't go unnoticed by the hunter, but instead of telling the German to fuck off like he half expected, he almost seemed to be preening. Stretching and bending in ways that showed his strong body off, almost daring Bandit to make a move. This might be easier than he initially thought. 

The older man pressed up against Kapkan’s back and plucked the bar of soap out of his hands, causing him to freeze while Bandit softly purred into his ear. “Let me help you.” 

“I am perfectly capable of washing myself.” Kapkan growled in response yet made no attempt to move away from the solid body pushing up against him. Nor did he make any attempt to stop Bandit when he started to run his hands over the thick muscles on his chest, or when he brushed over his nipples. Instead, he leaned back into him, resting his head against Bandit's shoulder. Bandit took advantage of the newly exposed skin and pressed his lips against Kapkan’s neck, leaving lazy trails of kisses on the sensitive flesh underneath his ear. A light moan escaped between his lips, causing Bandit's cock to jump in response. He couldn't hold back anymore. Bandit turned the other man around before pushing him up against the wall and trapping him with his arms. His lips collided with Kapkan’s, the latter reciprocating greedily. This was definitely going far more smoothly than he expected. Hot water poured over the pair while they sucked, bit and licked at each other's lips for several minutes until Kapkan broke the kiss to catch his breath. 

“Not here, my little Лисичка. Come to my room in twenty minutes,” he whispered into Bandit's ear, whose only response was a wide, wolfish grin. Kapkan finished up and left without another word to the German, but he didn't mind. In fact, he barely noticed. Bandit was too preoccupied planning on what he was going to do to the other man, how he was going to make him writhe and scream with pleasure, and how this was about to be another victory to check off for his little challenge. 

Exactly thirty minutes later, Bandit was knocking on Kapkan’s door. He liked to keep his partners waiting, keep them on their toes. The door swung open and before he could so much as blink, he was yanked inside and shoved up against the wall. “You're late.” Kapkan chided. 

“And you're needy.” Bandit managed to retort before the Russian crashed his lips against his own. The kiss was rough and hungry and sloppy. Bandit did not expect Kapkan to be so eager right out of the gate, and it caught him off guard. Not that he was complaining of course, he just preferred to be the one pinning his partner rather than the one being pinned. It took a couple of moments before he could regain some composure. He wouldn't have guessed it at first, but Kapkan was an  _ excellent  _ kisser, and his tongue massaging his own and the sharp teeth nipping at his lips muddled his brain. Once Bandit was able to think again, he pushed back against the solid force keeping him against the wall and towards the bedroom, both leaving a trail of clothing behind them. 

The two wrestled for dominance once they hit the bed. At one point during their make out session, Kapkan reached over to his bedside table to grab something from the drawer. Bandit just assumed that he was already going for the lube, so he paid no mind. Such an eager boy, he thought. Bandit bit down on Kapkan’s bottom lip with authority, allowing him to shove his tongue into his mouth as he gasped and dominated the kiss. Just when Bandit thought that he had the upper hand, Kapkan quickly flipped him over so that the Russian was on top and Bandit felt him attach something cold and hard around his wrist. Puzzled, Bandit looked up to see Kapkan securing the other end of a pair of handcuffs to the bed frame. Just as quickly as he had secured one wrist, Kapkan grabbed his other wrist and secured that one as well. This… Was definitely not how Bandit foresaw this going. He struggled against the restraints a bit, which seemed to entertain Kapkan immensely. 

“Alright.” Bandit started, clearly not amused “Real funny, now undo these.” The way Kapkan’s lecherous grin grew made Bandit's blood start to boil. He was not a fan of having control ripped from him like this, he hated feeling helpless, feeling vulnerable. Hell, he had a reputation to uphold here! 

“If we're going to do this, we're going to play by  _ my _ rules. You got that?” Kapkan growled into Bandit's ear before nipping at his earlobe. The Russian leaned back to observe his prize, his eyes dark with desire. Bandit squirmed underneath his gaze but glared back with ferocity. He couldn't deny that there was something about his eyes. Bandit couldn't quite place it but the piercing predatory stare had his already painfully hard cock twitching for attention.  _ Huh… Interesting..  _

“Are you going to do anything or are you just going to check out my hot body all night?” Bandit drawled and gave another little tug against his restraints. He expected the other man to respond with a snide remark, but instead he just stood up and made his way to one of his drawers. 

“You talk too much.” Kapkan dug through the drawer for a moment before finding what he was looking for. His expression was positively wolfish as he held up a scarlet ball gag, and his grin only grew when Bandit's eyes widened. “Now be a good boy and be quiet.” The gag was quickly shoved into Bandit's mouth as he tried to retort and fastened. With his mobility and sharp tongue taken out of the equation, all Bandit could do was watch as Kapkan moved about the room like a shark circling its prey. 

When Kapkan finally returned to the bed, he had brought a couple of items with him. One was a blindfold which was promptly tied over Bandit's eyes, taking away his ability to hopefully scare Kapkan into freeing him by icy glare alone or maybe even try to Jedi mind trick him into doing so. Didn't work. Oh well, can't say he didn't try at least. Now he was at the complete mercy of the hunter. 

A sudden tight grip around his dripping erection caused him to breath in sharply. Slow, languid strokes along his entire length drawing out needy, muffled moans. Kapkan’s large hands felt like heaven as heat started to pool in his abdomen. The Russian continued his torturously slow pace, flicking his thumb over the sensitive head and using his precum to help his hands glide effortlessly up and down. Bandit heard more rustling, he really hated not being able to see. It didn't take long to figure out just what Kapkan had been planning however when he released Bandit's cock and hiked his hips up for easier access. Bandit whined softly at the sudden loss of contact, but his whine quickly turned into a gasp when he felt something latex press against his hole and begin to slowly enter him. The lack of preparation made the sudden intrusion burn, but not necessarily in an unpleasant way. At least he had the decency to use a gratuitous amount of lube. 

Bandit's toes curled as Kapkan slowly pushed the toy in. He took his time, relishing the little sounds and whimpers escaping from around the gag. When it was in just short of reaching his sweet spot, Kapkan started to pull out the toy back out. The lack of sight made the stimulation feel more intense than anything he's ever experienced, but the lack of attention to his cock and the teasing grazes to his prostate were causing the frustration to build up. Bandit rocked his hips with a growl, hoping to get that extra bit of stimulation he craved. 

Kapkan just chuckled at Bandit's feeble attempts but seemed to take pity on him, returning his hand to stroke him in long, slow strokes in time with his thrusting of the toy. Bandit's hips bucked into the calloused hands. It felt amazing and God he was so close. His breathing became ragged as the heat started to coil tightly in his lower half. Just as he was about to spill over the edge, Kapkan pulled the toy out and his hand away from Bandit. He attempted to snarl and curse the other man out for denying him, but all that he could manage with the gag in his mouth were angry sounding growls. 

He felt a weight climb on top of him, and lips attach to his neck to suck tiny bruises on to his pale skin. “You're so cute when you're angry, my little Лисичка.” Kapkan cooed. Bandit's arousal was now starting to become painful and was begging for release. The Russian on the other hand, was in no such hurry. Lips left lazy kisses down Bandit's chest, tongue lapping over his nipples. Hands ghosting over his dick which lay thick and heavy against his belly. His wrists were starting to sting from straining against the biting metal of the cuffs. All Bandit could do was mewl pathetically while Kapkan teased him. 

“Do you want me to fuck you?” Kapkan purred, his voice dripping with honey. Bandit nodded emphatically. Normally he was the one in the position of power. The one with the upper hand. How he loved to tease his partners until they were begging to be fucked. To be on the receiving end however…. Well.. It was oddly enticing if he was honest. Although maybe it was his overwhelming arousal thinking that. Either way, he needed this. 

He heard Kapkan rustling around again, and the cap of what he assumed was the lube being opened. Once again, Bandit cursed his lack of sight as he heard a low throaty moan from the other man. What Bandit couldn't see was Kapkan stroking himself, slowly spreading lube over his thick cock. After he was satisfied, he lined himself up with Bandit's entrance and pushed in. The German reeled his head back as an uncharacteristically high pitched whine escaped from around the gag in his mouth. Kapkan was significantly larger than the toy he had used earlier and the slide seemed to last forever. He didn't waste any time once he bottomed out inside Bandit, immediately pulling back out and slamming his hips forward again. Large hands kept Bandit's hips in place as Kapkan pounded into him relentlessly, hitting his spot with every thrust. The pleasure had turned Bandit into a muddled, mewling mess. Every hard thrust driving him closer to his much needed orgasm. Kapkan wasn't far behind, if he were to judge by his grunting and increasingly ragged breaths. 

It all became too much as Bandit's orgasm hit him like a brick wall. With a loud moan, his body tensed up and thick ropes of semen coated his chest and belly. The way he clenched around the hunter's cock inside him pushed Kapkan over the edge as well. One final thrust was all it took before he painted the inside of Bandit white. Sweat dripped down both of their bodies while they attempted to get their breathing back under control. 

Once they both came down from their intense climaxes, Kapkan pulled out slowly and began to release the German from his restraints. He started with his arms first, which thank  _ fuck.  _ Bandit rubbed his sore wrists, it was going to be difficult to explain the bruising. Suddenly his vision returned as the blindfold was removed, and finally the ball gag. He was still too spent to move, so he just watched as Kapkan got up and opened another drawer.  _ Dear God what is he planning now… _ Out the the drawer he pulled…. A couple of very soft looking hand towels. Oh. Bandit didn't move when Kapkan returned to his side and wiped the semen from his chest with one, and the drool that had accumulated due to the gag from his face and beard. He noted that the Russian’s expression had morphed from the predatory one earlier to something much more gentle. 

“It's late, you're welcome to sleep here tonight.” His tone was soft, almost loving, and with Bandit's current jelly-like state, he wasn't really in any condition to walk anywhere so the offer sounded sublime. Kapkan crawled into the bed beside him and wrapped his thick arms around Bandit's slender frame. 

One more victory for Bandit's little bet with Jäger, although he was never going to tell his team mate that he was the one who got fucked instead of the one doing the fucking, as he so proudly bragged that he was amazing at. Nope, he'd just leave out the details of how Kapkan got the better of him, and that he would likely let him do so again. 


End file.
